Forbidden
by emogurl444shi
Summary: Hinata bumps into a certain teen with colorful language and silver hair; she agrees to have lunch with his friends, still not very comfortable. Once she starts to warm up to them someone gets in her way.Vote for who Hinata ends up with.In HighSchool sett.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my second AkatsukiXHinata FanFiction. I hope to make this one even better than my last.

I'm fairly open to suggestions, besides Yuri or Yaoi; as usual. Let me know if you want some moments with Hinata with someone else as well. I started this story to take a break from my ongoing stories, sorry, they won't be updated in a while.

NO FLAMES!

Enjoy my new story!

* * *

><p>Hinata was heading to her new High School, Leaf High. She wasn't really happy about going back to school; she was so glad of escaping her bullies during the summer from grade 9. Yes, Hinata was heading to her first year of grade 10.<p>

Hinata first had History 20, see; Hinata was a bit of a nerd and took some classes during the summer to lighten her year, and the coming ones.

Hinata carefully looked for her locker, careful of avoiding a certain blond; Hinata had been crushed when she had entered the girl's locker room to find him making out with Sakura on the last day of classes. Hinata had liked him for at least five years, it was very heartbreaking.

Hinata had finally found her locker when someone opened a locker next to her; Hinata held her breath and looked to see who had just opened the locker.

It was Sakura, great…. This year was going to be pleasant…

Hinata had grabbed her Social Studies book and fled to find her class, trying not to be spotted by Sakura or Naruto who had just approached Sakura, then started kissing her.

Once Hinata had found her class she soon discovered her class to be full of sophomores.

* * *

><p>Hinata was surprised to find only one desk left, next to an irritated blond and a pleased red head.<p>

It seemed they knew each other, she wondered how as the teachers plan of the year filled the classroom.

Once that class was over Hinata merrily continued to her next class before lunch, sadly, there was no one there to help her from being bored listening to her new teacher's speech.

Hinata just sat there listening while the rest of the class was doodling on some scrap paper or talking among them. It seemed like Hinata was the only one paying attention, but for this teacher, that was enough.

Once Hinata was free from her boring teacher she happily left off for lunch.

At least she was happy, until she ran into someone…

"Hey bitch, watch where the fuck you're going."

Hinata never heard someone speak to her like that, it was fairly rude but Hinata was determined to speak to him appropriately.

"I'm s-so so-sorry, p-please accept m-my con-d-do-lenses."

Inside Hinata was furious with herself; she didn't want him to think that she was scared of him!

"Heh, Hyuuga, you're something… why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends."

He was clearly amused, that scared Hinata, who was sick enough to be amused by someone's discomfort?

"A-ano… I don't even k-know you…"

"Well, cutie my name's Hidan…"

With this a blush leaps across Hinata's features, Hidan simply chuckled at this.

Hinata responded with a nod, not trusting her mouth and not wanting to be rude.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked with him outside to a small hill with a few others there, including the red head and blond.<p>

Once they got semi close they turned their heads in curiosity, wondering why Hidan had brought a girl like her with them, also wondering why she was blushing.

"Hey pricks, this is a brought a girl, that ran into me in the hallway, she looked cute."

They all looked at him strangely, who asked a girl to eat with him and his friends because she looked cute, oh yeah, him….

Oh well, It didn't really matter to them after all; the poor girl looked like she was going to faint any minute.

Once that was over, they decided to let him be, returning to whatever occupied their attention before Hidan came along.

This, made Hinata worry; she was afraid that they didn't like her therefore they were ignoring her. Of course this wasn't true; they just were acting in their usual way…. The Akatsuki way you could say.

* * *

><p>Once Hinata had finished lunch she hurried off to class; which was surprisingly boring.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata was a little nervous; her father had always hated it when she was late. Hinata happened to be late today. So, Hinata was running down the street with her IPod blaring.<p>

* * *

><p>By this time Hinata had reached her house, even if she was exhausted. She didn't want to give her father a reason to be angry with her.<p>

Cautiously, Hinata stepped into her father's office, only to find Neji already there.

As soon as they saw Hinata was there Neji left, leaving Hiashi all to Hinata.

Hinata quickly pulled out her ear buds and entered her father's office.

"Hinata, Neji has informed me that you spend lunch with some members of a group known as Akatsuki. They are very dangerous and I prohibit you spending any more time with them, otherwise Neji will inform me that you have broken your rule and you shall pay the consequences.

* * *

><p>A bit of a cliffy! Anyway, I'm nervous to hear your feedback. This kind of a FanFiction seems rather delicate. I'm sorry if I mess it up please review! I'll (hopefully) be writing soon,<p>

X emogurl444shi


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sup?

Anyway, thanks to the two people: TheRealGoodyTwoShoes, xelacy who reviewed!

Also, I apologize for not updating for a while…. I'm having migraine troubles…. Might be given morphine… yeah ….

* * *

><p>Hinata knew that today was going to be a hard day at school. She also knew that Neji's eyes would be watching her like a hawk.<p>

Hinata was never good at ignoring people, especially her new friends, well… her only friends really.

It was so frustrating that once she had actually found some friends that accepted her and now she has to stay away from them… or else.

Hinata looked down at the floor as she walked in the hallway. It made her really sad that she couldn't spend time with Akatsuki, it made her even more sad to realize that they would most likely find her very rude for ignoring them, she absolutely hated when she could be considered rude, it wasn't acceptable in a rich family like Hinata's, but in her case, she wasn't left with a choice.

She just walked by large crowds till eventually she saw them, the Akatsuki calling her name, she felt something pierce her heart just about where her left atrium was bending slightly in her emotional pain wincing as if it really did pierce her heart.

Hinata felt something cool graze down her cheek, as soon as Hinata realized what was happening what was happening she made a mad dash for the bathroom, but by then her tears her dropping on the floor that seemed to be similar to dropping bombs in a war zone, attacking the floor with loud slapping noises.

Once Hinata got to the bathroom she ran up to the sinks and grabbed some paper towel, then scraping them off of herself, unfortunately, she couldn't stop the tears she just kept on sobbing in the bathroom then wiping them off with the brown paper once the tears escaped from her tear ducks. This went pretty well until she heard sounds of running, she didn't want to take the chance that it was another girl just like she had been trying to escape from the hallways a few minutes ago. Panicking Hinata runs for a stall and locks the door behind her, putting her feet on the rim around the toilet bowl just like they had instructed at an assembly for lock downs. Hinata had just rested her feet on the toilet when the door swung open. Hinata had carefully peeked through the crack in the door to see who it was but careful not to give herself away.

There was Sakura Haruno, the head cheerleader had just entered with Naruto, they started making out and all poor Hinata could do was to watch in horror. She was stuck there; she didn't want them to know that she was there, especially because her white lavender eyes were red and puffy. It would be a dead giveaway what she was doing in the bathroom.

Hinata just sat there, waiting trying to block out the two of them, scared but furious at the same time, she barely even let herself breath. After what seemed like forever she heard them say that it was lunch, and left.

* * *

><p>Only after they left Hinata immediately looked at her watch, realizing that her father would be furious that she had missed the rest of her morning classes, her father was very strict. This often caused her to live up to her reputation, the goody two shoes. She hated people thinking of her that way, but she didn't have a choice, it seemed like she acted like this on her free will, but she was just terrified of her father.<p>

Hinata was already in trouble, so she just went to her locker and grabbed her books for the next class and her book club book was assigned not too long ago, deciding to skip lunch, in case that Akatsuki would be there, eating lunch wasn't worth the risk.

Eventually, class started, Hinata had already been 156 pages into the novel, she was a fairly quick reader.

Hinata just simply stared at her teacher, not even paying attention, her thoughts only on Akatsuki, it was funny, when something hurt, and you could never get your mind off of it. It was as if Hinata's mind wanted her to suffer. Funny how humans are don't you think?

Once class got out she heard her phone go off in her pocket, figuring it was Hiashi wanting to talk about why she had missed classes, bored, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, Neji told me about you missing classes, are you starting to rebel against me? Well, can't have that can we? Hinata, you're temporarily kicked out of the house for a month. This is for your own good to see how much you rely on me. Bye!"

Sighing Hinata hung up, great, Hiashi always came up with the worst case scenario possible, then punished her according to it as if it was no question that was the reason for her actions, worst of all, he always punished her just until it would be considered cruel, but not too cruel in order to keep the police off his case.

Great, now she needed to find somewhere to stay, she didn't have enough money to pay for a hotel for a month, or even a motel…

She could always ask her friends but Tenten, Ino, and Temari had limited space due to the fact that they shared a dorm at High school due to the fact that both of their parents enrolled them from a couple of lands away because they were always on the move.

Hinata could pay for a hotel for a couple of days until she had something sorted out… but then why would she? She could just borrow the family's camping gear and camp out in the forest for a month, it was the easiest solution, but she couldn't be seen, so she have to move it in the dead of night.

* * *

><p>Hinata gracefully ran up to the Hyuuga mansion, jumping up from the low roof, then reaching her room window, she always had something sticking out of it in case of situations that she needed to be able to get in the house, much like the situation she was in.<p>

Yanking the stick that she had placed in the window, she sat at the newly open space and slid down.

Quietly she walked downstairs; she knew every creek in the house, avoiding every one of them.

Once she had reached the basement she opened the closet to grab a giant bag, carefully hulling it upstairs and out of the window, setting off to make camp.

Once she had reached pretty far in to heart of the forest she found a higher land to set up the tent, and started pulling out grass and gathered rocks to make a fire pit. Hinata had fishing equipment, but it was too late to fish, so she just grabbed a hotdog and a bun and started roasting.

Once she finished her much belated lunch she entered her tent with a sleeping back already set up and got comfy….

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke with the sun blinding her eyes; even with her eyes closed it blinded her with the red streaking her view. Groaning she got up reluctantly, but at least she knew that she would not be able to get anymore sleep.<p>

It took a while for her to wake up, then she decided to familiarize herself with the area of the forest, since she would be living there for a while. Walking around the trees, the bushes with the natural berries on them, she saw some wild strawberries and started picking some and placing them gently in her pocket, careful bot to squash them, they would probably be the best thing she would be eating in a while…

She kept wondering around when she spotted smoke, worried about a forest fire, especially close to herself she decided to try and put it out wherever it was.

Following the trail tower of smoke; going up in the sky. Once she got to wherever it was, she realized it wasn't a forest fire at all. It was a small house, she decided to ask what they were doing living in the middle of the forest, so bravely the girl walked up and knocked on the door, Hinata was a little bit surprised to see it was none other than Deidara.

…

It took a while for the girl to sink this in, feeling a bit in the mood for rule braking, since she was already breaking the rules for just being here she leaned up and hugged him, she really missed him. Hinata could feel him smirking; she knew his kind of character, victorious!

In a matter of minutes, some else appeared, thus; making him smirk at the sight ahead.

Only once Hinata stopped hugging the happy blond, she discovered that it was the red head that was there.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? Why are you hugging the idiot?"

"Sasori, D-Deidara's not an idiot; p-please call him by his n-name. Anyway I was about to ask you the same question."

"Our group owns this part of the forest; naturally, they allow us to stay here. The whole group is her. Now please answer my question."

"S-sumi mazen! I-I didn't know that a-any one l-lived h-here, I t-took s-some camp-in-g gear out with me a-and s-stayed he-re."

Naturally, both of them were quite surprised to hear her answer. Why would she stay here? Her family was filthy rich. The Hyuuga's were supposed to be very strict, especially towards the heir. Was this a punishment?

"Why are you staying here, un?" This was the first words Deidara spoke in the conversation. At least he spoke the words on Sasori's mind.

"Well, I didn't show up to my morning classes, so my father assumed that I was rebelling, and kicked me out of the house for a month. I had nowhere to go."

"Well, it's not very safe for you to be out there, mudslides, bears, and occasionally the prowling creep. How would you like to stay here with us, hm?"

"I-I don't want to be a b-b-bother."

"If you were I wouldn't have invited you now would I?"

Hinata didn't think of it this way, but here was her solution to her problem, right in front of her eyes. Too shocked for words, she simply fainted.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so that makes it harder for me to update. This is my longest chapter ever (a few hundred words longer, before my review), mostly to make my story longer. Also to make it up to you guys for taking so long. Although, I do have an excuse, my migraines are being a pain in the ass. The doctors are considering putting me on morphine… lucky me. Any I'll (hopefully) be writing soon,<p>

Emogurl444shi


End file.
